Kaoru One Shot
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Another Kaoru story 3


**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN OURAN**

When you were there you were challenged to a which one is Hikaru game with your friend. You memorised everything about them for the next time you found out which one one of them were. It wasn't that you were that interested, you were just... a little bit competitive. You smiled politely at them where your friends just drooled and told them that because you didn't even know who they were until now you wouldn't be able to get it right even if you tried. They accepted that considering you were knew and told you who they were and as you talked you seemed to get along with the one called Kaoru quite well. You had just been transferred in and you were going to be in the same class as them so you would be able to end up telling the difference.  
>Kaoru had an evil glint in his eye every now and then but it was hardly detectable, he was a trouble maker but beneath it all he was a really nice guy. His brother seemed to be the double of him but his emotions were about as obvious as a brick smashing through a window.<br>The next day in class you saw Kaoru and Hikaru change places after the break and were pretending to be the other one. So when the teacher asked questions aimed at Hikaru, Kaoru would answer for him and vice versa. You had heard stories about them getting love notes in their lockers and playing a twisted game on the girls that was considered sick, so you decided to play your own game on them.  
>You wrote a note that sounded pretty convincing and a bit over the top just enough to kind of put them over the edge. I gave them a place to meet me if they were to get the letter. I leaned back on the wall in the place I was meant to meet them and hummed a song that was stuck in my head to pass the time. I was more of a rock and roll type of person but this was a soft song that I had always loved. Kaoru appeared in front of me and said "Hey _, Is this yours?" He asked. "Yep." I said. "So you really like me?" He said. "Yep." I replied again. "Kaoru you can come out now!" He yelled and Hikaru appeared from a wall behind him and tore up the letter. "I think you should know who your writing a love letter to before you address it." I pouted and pretended to make a sad face trying to hide a grin. "N'awwwwh and I put so much time into writing a letter so convincing. Plus I totally agree with that, you should be able to tell who the person is." They both just looked at me in shock. I stepped up to Kaoru who they both still were convinced I thought was Hikaru and said pulling him down to my level by his tie, so I could whisper in his ear. "The thing is... Im just attracted to nice guys." I let go of his tie, winked at him and walked away.<br>"Wait did she know?" I heard them both yelling at each other. I giggled a little bit, I know it was probably just a school girl crush and I would get over it but I really was just one of those people that couldn't help but take competitions nothing but seriously.  
>A few days later I got a letter in my locker telling me to meet them in the same place that I had saw them before. I complied, hoping that I would see Kaoru. But instead Hikaru was there. I leant on the wall opposite to him like I had last time. "So your attracted to nice guys?" He asked. I gave him my usual reply. "Yep." He grinned and said "So your attracted to me then." I thought about it for a minute, wondering how this would pan out, but decided not to risk it this time. "No." I replied. He grinned, I looked around the wall behind him and I was right, he was trying to test if I knew the difference and see if I would make a mistake. I walked back around and faced him. "Look, I actually do like your brother, you guys are the most fun I've had in a while." I rolled up my sleeve to show him a scar off last year. I smiled at him while he looked at it confused. "I used to be depressed a lot and I would really like to be friends with you Hikaru if you let me. I need some real friends, and not just people who act like there my friend then bitch about me behind my back." He looked at me and nodded. "I'd like that. And I'll let you have your wicked way with my brother." I grinned at him before I turned around and left.<br>Crap why did I have to be an idiot. I lay back against the bushes, the floor was really cold to sit on, but I had no choice. I was sure I had broken my ankle. I let out a sigh, thats what I got for trying to skateboard in a stupid dress. I peeled it off from me carefully, and was left with my shorts and tee that I had on underneath. I didn't feel comfortable in dresses, it wasn't me. I heard some one mumbling under their breath from behind the bush and I leaned forward so I could see who it was. "Hey!" I yelled. Kaoru's head popped over the top of the bushes and he looked really cute. "What are you doing on the floor." He asked. "I think I've broke my ankle." I replied stupidly. He dissapeared for a second but then came flying over the bushes at super speed and landed gently near me. "Why couldn't I have landed like that." I moaned. He let out a little laugh at this and sat down next to me. "So you like my brother right?" He asked me. "What? No!" I automatically responded shouting in his ear. "Oops... sorry." I said a lot shyer than I had been earlier. "Well that was a reaction." He laughed with a blush on his face. "Hey, your blushing!" I said pinching his cheek. "No I'm not." He argued. "Yes! Yes you are!" I laughed. His face turned serious and he replied, "Fine, yes I am." He cupped my chin and pulled my into a warm kiss. I put a hand on his shoulder and winced when I tried to move my leg. "I think it's just swolen but lets get Kyouya to check it out." He said worry showing in his eyes. He lifted me onto his back in a piggy back and I wrapped my arms around his chest as he carried me. I couldn't have felt more loved.


End file.
